abuse 24 7
by Mrs Bell 26
Summary: logan hasn't forgot about what his dad did to him when he was younger. He just let it go to the back of his mind. when it should have been up at the front... rating may change for abuse, cutting, bullying
1. Prologue

~~big time rush~~

a/n taking a break from Anyone there for me? Suffering from writers block for ages on that story. Any ideas are welcome.

heres the prolouge for my new story. Hope you guys like it :) (The Prolouge is the only thing thats gonna be from someones point of veiw)

_**Logans POV PROLOUGE**_

'Hi my names Logan. My Dad abused me until i was 17' That was the first time I told anyone but my mum.

Let me explain, that was what I said about the abuse for the first time in about two years since it stopped. I've been in counselling since i was forced here by the doctors at the hospital. The first time i ever opened my big mouth about it and instantly new I would regret it.

finished less than a page but tell me what you think about it!


	2. Chapter 2

_**no pov's but may be a bit Logan centric sorry...**_

___**chapter 1**___

"hey Logie can you believe that schools over already?" Carlos asked trying to through crisps in the air and catching them with his mouth but failing miserably.

"I know, school flew by but now we can relax with barely any homework for two whole months." Logan replied trying not to laugh at Carlos.

"yeah right Logie wait and see us calling for you and you'll be at the library or something trying to write more than you need to for homework and maybe trying to get extra credit for next year already!" Kendall laughed.

Logan's phone buzzed saying he had a message. he took his phone out and the phone flashed with a message from his mum. he hit a button and the message came up saying 'Logan hurry up! I've got someone here to see you! he put his phone back in his pocket and turned to his friends.

"sorry guys my mum said someone's at the house waiting for me. I'll talk to you's later!" he said looking happy and confused and jogged of in the direction of his massive house before the guys could say 'bye.'

"I wonder who it is" Kendall asked

"it must have been important if he ran straight away." James said helping Carlos brush the crumbs of his jumper.

___**Logan's**__** house**___

"hey mum i'm home!" Logan shouted as he kicked his shoes of in the hall and threw his bag at the stairs.

"hey sweetie, I'm in the kitchen!" Joanna shouted back

Logan walked into the kitchen and was nearly blinded by the cleanliness of it all. everything was completely squeaky clean. 'she must have been really busy today for this mysterious guest' Logan thought. he looked around and seen millions of different buns, cakes and sweets, any treat you could think of was sitting there.

"mum did you rob any shops?" Logan asked sarcastically while reaching for a bun but Joanna slapped his hand away.

"No! they're for tonight when the surprise guest says something to you."

"ok fine, I'm gonna go upstairs and get changed and do my homework." Logan shouted halfway up when he heard his mum shout 'wear something nice!' Logan walked into his room and kicked the door closed. he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out his red polo shirt and brown chinos. once he was changed he walked downstairs and brought his schoolbag up after forgetting it the first time.

'that was the easiest homework ever' Logan thought walking down for dinner and this surprise that his mum was all worked up for.

Logan went and took his seat beside his mum and was about to help himself to some of the food when the surprise guest walked in.

"sorry I'm late, I must have dozed of" he explained.

"oh no problem sit down and help yourself while I explain." Joanna said kindly.

Logan couldn't look away he looked the exact same except he aged about 10 years - will yeah prison can do that- even though he was only in 6 years.

"Logan I know this is stupid of me to ask you, I know it will be really hard after everything I did to you but, to can you forgive me?" he asked really really nicely.

Logan thought about it. He thought of the stuff he could do if he had a dad again they could got to hockey matches with Kendall and his dad and maybe play catch like they used to before 'it' started. But most of all they could try and be a proper family again with no cruelty at all. But what if he starts again? What if he's only back to finish what he started? No! Logan said mentally he wouldn't do that he would never do that after years in jail.

After a while Logan realised they were both still waiting for an answer so before he could change his mind he quickly nodded

"yea dad I do" Logan said with a big frog-like grin on his face.

Logan got up and ran and jumped into his dads arms like he seen in movies. After 5 minutes or so they broke apart and went back to their dinner.

Logan was about to cut a big bit of cake for himself when he thought "dad why are you out early?" he didn't realise he said it out loud until

"Logan! don't be so rude!" Joanna scolded "now apol-" but she was cut of by Kevin saying "its ok Joanna I knew he was gonna ask anyway." he looked at Logan and said "good behaviour Logie, I got out on good behaviour."

"oh right" Logan answered looking guiltily at his cake.

Logan said goodnight and went to bed around half eleven. Just as he was climbing in he heard the door open and his mum and dad saying bye and the door closing again. Logan feel asleep with a grin on his face as he thought about having a proper dad once again.


End file.
